With the advent of modeling methodologies such as the Unified Modeling Language (UML), developers of computer-based applications have been able to create system models and then employ tools that use the models to automatically generate application resources such as application programming interface (API) software for creating, accessing and modifying instances of model classes, as well as aspects of the persistence layer of an application, such as database structures. Unfortunately, after generating these resources using a model, any changes to the model requires that the resources be generated once again in order to effect the changes within the computer-based application.